


Голос в его голове

by Fake_Innocence



Series: Bleach к артам [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub-con, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После победы над Айзеном Бьякую и его верного лейтенанта отправляют на грунт - выполнять очень скучное задание. Однако попытка Кучики призвать расслабившегося лейтенанта к порядку заканчивается очень неожиданно для обоих - потому что вмешался кто-то третий... Написано по заявке "Дабкон. Рейтинг: NC-17" по арту</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос в его голове

Название: "Голос в его голове"  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Ренджи/Бьякуя  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: PWP, стёб,  
Саммари: После победы над Айзеном Бьякую и его верного лейтенанта отправляют на грунт - выполнять очень скучное задание. Однако попытка Кучики призвать расслабившегося лейтенанта к порядку заканчивается очень неожиданно для обоих - потому что вмешался кто-то третий... Написано по заявке "Дабкон. Рейтинг: NC-17" по арту http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/3/1/9/1319214/45932624.jpg  
Написано 07.10.09 – 18.02.10

_Say, yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time_  
 _Don't they know that you're full of pain already?_  
 _Yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time_  
 _Decadence isn't easy, is it?_  
 _Said if I scare you now_  
 _Don't run from me_  
 _I've been hiding my pain, you see  
_ _**Disturbed – «Decadence»**_

\- Абараи, ты скоро?! - в который раз громко выразил своё недовольство капитан: он стоял под дверью уже минут десять, а Ренджи всё мылся и мылся. Бьякуе казалось, что лейтенант – не любитель следить за собой, но, кажется, это было совсем не так. И действительно, стал бы человек, не заботящийся о собственной привлекательности, украшать себя татуировками?

\- Да дайте ж мне хоть волосы вытереть, тайчо! - донёсся из-за двери голос Абараи. Волосы он вытирал с того момента, как Бьякуя пришёл выгонять подчинённого из ванной. Хотя они и были на важном и серьёзном задании, Ренджи вёл себя крайне неосмотрительно, как, впрочем, и всегда. В данном случае – расходовал слишком много воды и не давал уснуть вовремя, ведь Кучики тоже хотел помыться. Работёнка была в самом прямом смысле пыльной и заключалась в поисках убежищ уцелевших арранкаров, которые, по слухам, могли находиться в заброшенных домах Каракуры.

Бьякуя был терпелив и легко мог выдержать такую безынтересную для шинигами его уровня работу, но очередь в ванной – никогда. Тем более что комнату занимал младший по званию. «Я сейчас выломаю дверь!» - пригрозил он, но Абараи не ответил, только включил посильнее воду.

Такой наглости Кучики стерпеть уже не мог. Никогда не подводившее кидо помогло ему незаметно расплавить дверную ручку и ворваться в ванную, о чём капитан сразу же пожалел. Всегда, когда он нарушал правила, в том числе правила приличия, происходило что-то ужасное. Вот и сейчас он лицом к лицу столкнулся с Ренджи, который сидел на бортике ванной, широко расставив ноги, и… дрочил свой член.

\- Я же сказал вам, что скоро выйду, тайчо!!! - обиженно воскликнул Абараи, поспешно отворачиваясь и пытаясь прикрыть руками своё богатство. Бьякуя успел заметить, что рук явно не хватало.

\- Я приношу извинения! Но я не хочу, чтобы ты впредь предавался разврату в ущерб моему времени, ты понял, Ренджи? - смутился капитан. Оба скрывали лихорадочный румянец, повернувшись спинами друг к другу. Те несколько секунд, что Бьякуя лицезрел блестящий от смазки половой орган своего лейтенанта во всей красе, проносились перед глазами снова и снова, и что-то подозрительно-тягуче шевелилось внутри у Кучики. Внутри… а может быть, и снаружи. 

\- Разврату?! Неужели вы никогда не делаете того же самого? – возмущённо спросил Ренджи, стремительно хватая полотенце и оборачивая вокруг бёдер. Однако ничто не могло скрыть бесстыдную выпуклость эрекции.  
\- Как можно! Я же не мальчишка!  
\- Тогда как вы…  
\- Я вдовец, Ренджи. И когда Хисана была жива, мы занимались всем тем, чем должно заниматься мужу и жене.  
\- А после?! Ни-ни?! – воскликнул шокированный лейтенант и, забыв о стояке, подошёл к Кучики почти вплотную  
\- Что тебя удивляет, Ренджи? Мой социальный статус не позволяет спать с женщинами вне брака и тем более заниматься самоудовлетворением. Да мы и не животные, чтобы думать только об удовлетворении низменных инстинктов.  
\- Не животные?! – с насмешкой переспросил Абараи, прислонившись вдруг к бедру Бьякуи. – А я вот животное! И я вас хочу, тайчо!

Кучики вздрогнул, ощутив ногой тёплый пульсирующий член и отпрянул поскорее, пока желание _прочувствовать_ это не стало слишком сильным – настолько, что он уже не смог бы его преодолеть. «Слабак! – подумал он про себя, а вслух сказал: - Ты с ума сошёл, Абараи-фукутайчо?!» Сказал холодно, пытаясь не казаться шокированным или встревоженным. Пытаясь сделать вид, что готов к неожиданному на самом деле удару. А удар ведь был по больному месту, самому больному которое только было у капитана. _Тебе ведь нравятся мужчины, Бьякуя, уже давно, но ты никогда не думал, что Ренджи может оказаться таким же последним гомиком, как и ты. А ведь вот оно как обернулось!_

Абараи был перевозбуждён и ничего не соображал; крылья его тонкого носа хищно раздувались, вдыхая запах капитанских волос, его кожи, его пота. Запах, который Ренджи выучил наизусть и хотел бы забыть, но никак не получалось. А теперь уже точно не получится. Он не помнил, чтобы эрекция когда-либо бывала такой сильной, и это только от прикосновения к бедру Бьякуи! Слишком, слишком большое искушение. Мозг Ренджи этого не выдержал и плавно потёк к яйцам.

Он терпеливо смотрел, лихорадочно шаря рукой по полке, на ощупь выбирая флакон, как Кучики пытается поставить на место дверь, а потом, бросив бесполезные попытки, прислоняет её к стене и готовится уходить. Его изящная спина застывает в дверном проёме, когда Ренджи протягивает руку и пытается его остановить. Пальцы скользят по тёмной ткани кимоно, которое Бьякуя носит в квартире, и остаются висеть в воздухе. Пальцы, на кончиках которых теплится его запах. Нет, лейтенант совсем не хочет забыть его.

Он ловит Кучики в гостиной, порывисто обнимает его, хватая за руки, чтобы не получить удар в ответ. Ренджи физически сильнее и на голову выше, а Бьякуя слишком сильно выбит из колеи, чтобы вовремя оказать сопротивление. И вот он уже прижат лицом к столешнице, придавленный сверху мускулистым лейтенантским телом. Член Ренджи теперь упирается прямо между ягодиц, и, несмотря на толстый слой одежды между ними, очко у Кучики сжимается от ужаса. Он шумно сглатывает, без слюны, острый кадык на белой шее двигается вверх-вниз. Лейтенант, недолго думая, вцепляется туда зубами, едва ли не до крови прокусывая кожу, потом переключается на ухо и мучает его. Бьякуя отворачивается, но это лишь предоставляет во власть Абараи другой участок шеи.

\- Хватит, Ренджи! Прекрати!  
\- …ммм…  
\- Прекрати немедленно!  
\- Вам жалко, тайчо? Для кого вы бережёте свою задницу? Для кого?! Я убью его!  
\- Ренджи, я никогда….и я не хочу…Пусти меня! Я приказываю!  
\- Тогда зачем вы меня мучаете, капитан? – обиженно засопел Абараи, - Зачем так смотрите на меня?! Так пристально смотрите, не отводя глаз? Смотрите, как я…

Бьякуя зажмурился до боли, ничего больше не слыша и не видя. Он?! Смотрит на Ренджи?! Да что за… _Да. Ты смотришь на Ренджи, каждый день смотришь. Только и делаешь, что пялишься на него, когда он рядом. А когда он недоуменно глядит на тебя, ты делаешь вид, что так и надо – ты наблюдаешь за его работой, за тем, каких успехов он достиг. Ты же его капитан._

_Но ты думаешь, он не замечает, как жаден твой взгляд? Ты наблюдаешь за ним так пристально, когда он тренируется, что у Ренджи волосы встают дыбом и испаряются капельки пота на загривке. Ты мысленно ласкаешь чёткие, резкие контуры его тела, рельеф его разгорячённых мускулов._

_Ты пожираешь глазами его пальцы, когда он ест – перемазанные жиром и специями; ногти обрезаны коротко, а на ладони мозоли от меча. Ты смотришь на каплю соуса, готовую сорваться с острого кончика его носа._

_Ты поглядываешь на него спящего, когда проходишь через казармы; Ренджи спит на спине, широко раскидав руки и ноги, одетый только в фундоси. Такой расслабленный, что его можно незаметно убить во сне. Ты разглядываешь тонкую дорожку красных волос внизу живота, упирающуюся в белый хлопок и умираешь от желания увидеть, что там дальше. Ничто не щекочет твои нервы больше, чем Ренджи, который недостаточно обнажён, и от фантазий твоя голова начинает плавиться._

_У тебя нет выхода, Бьякуя-кун. Зато, ты знаешь, есть вход…_

Ренджи нетерпелив; он просовывает руки капитану под живот и развязывает пояс, распахивает полы кимоно. Добирается до обнажённой кожи на животе и кладёт горячую ладонь на ненавязчиво-рельефный пресс Кучики, судорожно сжимающийся от страха. Лейтенант ставит на стол прямо перед его лицом флакон с маслом, щедро плещет на деревянную поверхность. Опускает свободную ладонь в лужу и лезет ею Бьякуе под одежду, вымазывает всю промежность. Капитан чувствует, как масло стекает по ногам тонкими струйками, это так же противно, как если бы он обоссался.

И Кучики понимает, что до этого, в принципе, недалеко, когда склизкий палец Ренджи с размаху погружается в его зад. Раньше Бьякуя уже пробовал такое сам, но сейчас ощущения совсем другие, ведь лейтенант безжалостен. И вот уже два, три пальца снуют внутри, трутся о стенки прямой кишки, а большой палец скользит в паху, задевая эрогенные зоны вокруг ануса – то щекотя подушечкой, то царапая ногтём - и понемногу заводя капитана.

Бьякуя вдруг вспомнил, что нужно выражать недовольство, а если он, не приведи господь, забудется и начнёт подмахивать – это будет крах его репутации. Поэтому он ещё раз взмолился: «Ренджи, прекрати это! Иначе я… Я тебя звания лишу! Будешь всю жизнь драить полы в четвёртом отряде!»

\- Я готов заплатить такую цену за то, чтобы трахнуть вас! Тем более, о том, что вы не против, свидетельствует вот этот стояк, тайчо! - прорычал Ренджи в ухо, вытащив пальцы из задницы Бьякуи и стиснув его член. Указательным пальцем он умело поигрывал с головкой, и Кучики невольно застонал. Собственная слабость вызвала прилив отчаянного стыда к щекам и конечностям, что позволило Бьякуе мгновенно вырваться и повернуться к насильнику лицом, попытавшись встать в боевую стойку.

_Но какая же боевая стойка получилась у тебя, Бьякуя, с колом стоящим членом, выглядывающим из-под распахнутого кимоно и связанными за спиной руками?! Да, ты даже не заметил, когда твой лейтенант успел связать тебе руки. Возбуждаешься как подросток, в твои-то годы! Ничтожество!_

Кучики будто бы в замешательстве, но на самом деле он настроен решительно, потому что Сенбонзакура висит возле двери в двух шагах от него, и если она окажется за спиной и удастся к ней прикоснуться, надоедливый лейтенант отведает банкая. Бьякуя медленно, надеясь, что движение не будет замечено, отодвигается назад на миллиметр. И ещё на один. Ренджи выжидает, хотя он не мог не заметить, что капитан теперь почти у стены. Только бы шажок влево...

Почему Ренджи не двигается? Рассчитал, что всё равно не успеет, или просто пялится? С его характером, конечно, наиболее вероятно последнее — но чем чёрт не шутит? Рука Бьякуи взлетает молниеносно, почти незаметно для глаза; верная сенбонзакура всё равно послушно ляжет в ладонь... Но Кучики сжимает в кулаке воздух, а меч, жалобно звякнув, продолжает висеть на стене. Это просто подлянка и заговор!

А Ренджи-то теперь дышит прямо в ухо, воспользовавшись замешательством капитана. Своим телом он прижимает Бьякую прямо к стене, так, что Сенбонзакура впивается в копчик. Колено лейтенанта между раздвинутых ног Бьякуи делает своё грязное, возбуждающее дело, массируя яйца и щекоча длинные тёмные волоски. Кучики кажется, что уже и на голове его волосы скоро встанут дыбом. Что уж говорить о волосах во всех других местах...

«Ты проиграл, тайчо. Тебе лучше будет сдаться...» - хрипит Ренджи. Бьякуя шумно сглатывает, не зная, что ответить. Он действительно проиграл — в этом нет сомнений.

_Отдайся ему...ты же на самом деле хочешь..._

Кучики понимает, что этот голос — он в его голове, настырный и соблазнительный. Но кто, кто посмел забраться в голову к капитану?! Кто знает о его мыслях, взглядах, желаниях? «Не могу же я говорить сам с собой?» - спросил себя Бьякуя, но голос не ответил. 

И тогда, когда Ренджи без труда опять уложил капитана на стол, тот целиком и полностью осознал собственную беспомощность. Тело отказывалось сопротивляться, стало вялым и расслабленным, будто все силы вытекли из него. Своего рейацу Кучики вообще не чувствовал, а сил физических хватило только на то, чтобы слабо ударить Абараи кулаком в живот, но лейтенант не обратил на это никакого внимания — так слаба оказалась рука Бьякуи. Ох, что же это такое?!

Длинные белые ноги Кучики сами взлетают вверх, когда Ренджи в последний раз проверяет, хорошо ли растянуто очко и входит, засаживая по самые яйца. Бьякуя стонет от боли и хочет сжать анус, вытолкать насильника оттуда, но даже там тело предаёт его. Воображение рисует ему Айзена, внезапно входящего в комнату и объявляющего, что всё это — его иллюзия, и оба они у него в плену. Конечно, с предателем Соске давно покончено, но Кучики до сих пор в кошмарах видит, будто все они были зачарованы на поле боя этим ужасным банкаем, и до сих пор не очнулись от чар — и просыпается в холодном поту.

Пот прошибает его и сейчас, когда наглый лейтенант наклоняется и проводит языком по капитанской груди, обводя сосок и поднимаясь вверх, к шее. Бьякуя пытается оттолкнуть его, но тщетно. Руки дрожат, будто у дряхлого старца, дыхание сбивается, а сердце стучит, как бешеное. А когда Ренджи начинает одной рукой дрочить его член, Кучики понимает, **куда** переместилась вся его энергия. Одного прикосновения к головке оказывается достаточно, чтобы капитан со стоном кончил, заливая спермой свой живот. Ренджи, чей язык до сих пор хозяйничает где-то в районе шеи, изгибается и слизывает её, каждую каплю. Продолжая при этом трахать.

И тогда Бьякуя начинает ловить совершенно другой кайф: внутри обнаруживается крайне чувствительная точка, прикосновение к которой ощущается на грани боли. Абараи давит на неё головкой члена безжалостно, мощно, но когда он скользит в обратном направлении, капитан готов выть от досады, только бы вернуть на прежнее место. Наконец Ренджи кончает, вдавливаясь головой Бьякуе в грудную клетку; его волосы щекочут Кучики подбородок, а в прямую кишку выплёскивается жидкий жар, будто взрывается сверхновая.

_Тебе же давно не было так хорошо, Бьякуя-кун? Признай..._

«Да, да, да!!!» - гневно кричит он, пытаясь по интонации опознать этот всезнающий голос в своей голове. Кричит вслух, и Ренджи, явно не подозревающий о внутреннем конфликте капитана, шутливо говорит что-то по поводу эмоциональности Бьякуи и его запоздалой реакции. Но ему всё равно.

_Ну раз ты понял, что к чему, я, так и быть, верну тебе твоё рейацу..._

И Кучики чувствует, как сила к нему возвращается...

Первое, что он делает — это сковывает Ренджи при помощи кидо, позволяет обмякшему члену лейтенанта выскользнуть из себя, а затем встаёт посреди комнаты и ищет этот пугающий источник угрозы. Сперма капает на пол из его ануса, лицо блестит от пота, а волосы встрёпаны. Ренджи улыбается, глядя на него: неужели капитан пришёл в себя?

Но ничего странного в доме не наблюдается...кроме Сенбонзакуры, мирно висящей на стене. И тогда в голове у капитана появляется, наконец, цельная картина произошедшего. И виной всему — пошлая душонка его меча!

Бьякуя был в бешенстве; ему хотелось раскрошить собственный занпакто в пыль, но Абараи отвлёк его.  
\- Неужели не хотите повторить? - спросил он дерзко.

_Конечно, ты хочешь! Тебе это нужно, это шанс стать счастливым!_

\- Заткнись! - приказал Бьякуя, то ли мечу, то ли лейтенанту, - Этого больше не повторится. Ты, Ренджи, будешь молчать, и даже мне не смей напоминать, что здесь произошло! А теперь ВОН отсюда!

Но Ренджи не мог уйти: он был связанный, и к тому же голый. Тогда Кучики решил просто не обращать на него внимания. Он поставил на место дверь в ванную и пошёл приводить себя в порядок. Та разбуженная, раздражённая точка в заднице требовала прикосновения, но Бьякуя усилием воли подавил желание насадиться на что-нибудь длинное и твёрдое. Хватит на него на сегодня приключений...

Сенбонзакура на стене затряслась от негодования. Но ничего, она ещё повоюет! Всё равно после победы над Айзеном мечу больше нечего делать...


End file.
